


Monsters

by HisFangirlFriday (Kezi0629)



Series: Hope Is The Thing With Feathers [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Stays With Hope, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I know I put the everybody lives tag but Mikael and Ester are dead, Klaus is a good dad, Not that anybody but Klaus and Hope matter in this fic it’s just context for the AU, also Finn but if you really like him you can pretend he’s alive but isn’t around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi0629/pseuds/HisFangirlFriday
Summary: Hope is scared of monsters. Klaus shows her she has nothing to be afraid of.





	Monsters

The sound of little feet tapping against the floors filled Klaus’s ears as he read in the sitting room. It could be none other than Hope, out of her bed two hours past her bedtime. He waited until he heard the footsteps stop just as they reached they were about to enter the room before he looked up from his page. “Little wolf, what are you doing out of bed, darling?”

Hope was suspiciously quiet. 

“What’s a matter love?” Klaus asked the silent 4-year-old. He got up from his seat and squatted down in front of Hope. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

Hope answered in a muted voice, “There’s monsters in there.”

Klaus gave a mirthful chuckle that turned into a proud smirk. “Now, Hope, I’m not going to lie to you. There are monsters out there. There are some in this very house in fact, but you don’t have to worry about any of them.”

“Why not?” Hope couldn’t hide the worry in her voice. Her eyes watered with fresh tears that threatened to spill over the dried tracks from the episode that lead her to seek comfort. 

Klaus flashed his golden eyes. Bright red veins protruding from his face surrounding his eyes. “I’m the most fierce monster out there.” 

“You protec’ me?” The final consonant had difficulty making its way out of the girl’s developing tongue. 

“Of course, my love. I will cut down anybody who tries to harm you and add their particular shade to my painting palette.” He knew the little girl would not understand this part but he felt it was important to say it anyway. He pulled her into his arms and hoisted her up. “I will love and protect you always and forever.” 

“I love you always and forever too, Daddy.” Hope smiled and hugged her father. 

Klaus’s fought back tears at his daughter's words. “Now, how about you come sleep with me tonight, so all those nasty monsters know to back off?” 

“Yes!” Hope smiled wide.


End file.
